Todo es posible en el día de San Valentín
by Daydreaming-all-the-time
Summary: Luego de decirse adiós para siempre, Damon y Elena siguieron caminos separados. Ella lleva la vida que siempre soñó, ¿Qué más puede desear? Bueno eso fue lo que pensó antes de volver a ver a encontrarse con Damon. Todo es posible en el día de San Valentín ,¿No es así?


**Disclaimer :**The Vampire Diaries pertenece a Ljsmith no gano nada escribiendo y publicando este fic.

**Notas de autora :**_ Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "San Valentin,Bite me!"del foro "The Vampire Diaries :Dangerous Liaisons."_

No sé cuando volveré a tener internet, preferí subir el fic ahora que esperar a que fuera el día de los enamorados.

* * *

El hermoso y temido día se acerca, el día donde los enamorados le demuestran su amor a sus parejas, y los seres solitarios se ocultan en las sombras…

* * *

**Todo es posible en el día de San Valentín.**

Elena no podía sacar sus ojos de su hija, los cabellos de la niña eran castaños como los suyos, pero sus pequeños ojos eran de un color verde que se volvían azules dependiendo de donde los posara. Su niña iba a cumplir tres años pronto, y Elena se había encargado de llamar a Caroline y Bonnie para empezar a organizar una pequeña fiesta.

Pero hoy era un día especial, no porque el cumpleaños de su niña estaba cerca y empezaba a ver como su vida había avanzado enormemente. Hoy era el día de San Valentín, Elena estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba nerviosa. Días como este eran aprovechados por las parejas para rejuvenecer el amor que compartían.

Si el destino hubiera sido amable con ella, Elena hubiera festejado este día con su marido, George Madison. Pero él murió tiempo después de que su hija naciera, a pesar de que dos años habían pasado Elena habia logrado que el romance volviera a su vida. Peter era amable, divertido algo inocente pero era mejor que muchos hombres. Incluso había logrado convencerla de comprar una casa y vivir juntos.

Ella tenía la leve sospecha de que su novio no era consciente de lo especial del día del hoy, no lo odiaría si sus sospechas fueran ciertas, pero si llenarían su corazón de resentimiento.

—¿Qué estas pensando?—Pregunto Elena ,haciendo que su hija dejara de dibujar en unas enormes hojas blancas y se acercara a ella.

—¿Dónde está Peter? —Pregunto la niña, y Elena sonrió antes de sentarla sobre sus piernas. Rodeo a su pequeña hija con sus brazos.

—Él llegara pronto, Juliet.

La niña cerro sus ojos, relajada por las palabras de su madre. Para la sorpresa de ambas, la puerta principal de la casa se abrió, dejando entrar a un hombre que no tenia más de veintiséis años. El hombre es alto, y sus cabellos son castaños pero sus ojos son de un azul profundo que causa la envidia del cielo. Él camino hasta la sala, para encontrarse con la relajante imagen de su novia y la niña que casi podía llamar su hija.

—Peter—Elena murmuro, llamando la atención del hombre que le dedico una suave sonrisa. Ella ya consciente del cansancio de su pareja, bajo a su hija al suelo, y camino hasta Peter. Con encanto se puso de puntitas y roso sus labios.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?—Pegunto ella con una sonrisa.

Peter roso el rostro de su esposa con sus manos, y luego la abrazo para después responder la pregunta :—Fue un día demasiado pesado.

—¿No notaste algo extraño?—Pregunto ella, tratando de aliviar sus sospechas, ¿Sería posible que él hubiera olvidado que hoy es el dia de San Valentín?

—Sí, las horas fueron demasiado largas—Dijo él, antes de sonreírle y alejarse de ella para abrazar a Juliet y besar sus mejillas.

—Sí y eso que solo son las una de la tarde—Comento Elena, podía sentir como la decepción se expandía por su corazón. Cuando conoció a Peter, supo al instante que era despistado pero ese detalle había hecho que le gustara aun mas, aunque ahora tenía una opinión distinta.

—Iré a prepararme un sándwich—Dijo Peter, antes de alzar a Juliet y caminar a la cocina, Elena simplemente asintió. Luego, corrió escaleras arriba hasta la habitación que compartía con su él. Tomo su celular que estaba sobre la cama y marco el número de Bonnie.

—¿Hola?—Pregunto una voz del otro lado de la línea.

—¡Bonnie! Soy yo, Elena—Dijo la muchacha, esperando ansiosamente que su amiga respondiera.

—Oh, Hola Elena, ¿Cómo estás?—Pregunto Bonnie, su voz se notaba mas amistosa.

—No muy bien, Peter olvido que hoy es San Valentín—Dijo Elena, sonando decepcionada.

—Bueno tú siempre dijiste que te encantaba que él fuera distraído.

—Sí, pero hoy cruzo el límite.

—Elena, Peter no se dará cuenta a menos que alguien se lo diga.

—Tiene que darse cuenta solo—Dijo Elena, Bonnie suspiro.

—Las relaciones no funcionan así, Elena. Son un equipo, deben complementarse, no son adolescentes, y él no es… —Bonnie dejo de hablar, un silencio incomodo se poso entre ellas, a pesar de que no estaban en la misma habitación. Elena sabía el final de aquella oración.

"Él no es Damon."

Elena era consciente de la diferencia entre la relación que tuvo con Damon y la que tenia con Peter, lo notaba cada día. Damon había sido el único hombre que había amado realmente, George había sido su amigo y padre de su hija. Peter por otro lado era su compañero, la persona con la que enfrentaba al mundo cada día pero ella nunca podría amarlo, siempre elegiría a amar a Damon aunque él no estuviera a su lado.

Damon se hubiera asegurado de que cada día ella supiera que la amaba, no solo en fechas especiales, cada día seria especial. Además de que hubieran tenido una eternidad para recorrer, y su amor era lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir todo ese tiempo. Pero ella había elegido ser humana, vivir una vida normal, habia estudiado periodismo y se había casado George, luego quedo embarazada y Juliet nació. Su vida no había sido perfecta, cuando enviudo juro que no podría seguir viviendo pero Peter apareció, y la impulso a publicar libros, que llegaron a ser best había continuado con su vida a pesar de las desgracias.

Pero estaba allí la duda, la curiosidad que llenaba su mente cuando se preguntaba como hubiera sido su vida al lado de Damon…

—Perdóname Elena, se que aun te duele pensar en él.

—No, tienes razón—Dijo Elena, segura de sí misma—Pero aun quiero saber si realmente él no sabe qué día es.

—Mmm,estoy segura de que se dará cuenta—dijo Bonnie, tratando de alegrar a su amiga.

—Eso espero, te llamare luego.

—¡Adiós!

Cuando la llamada termino, Elena paso sus manos por su cabello ,se sentía cansada y molesta. Después de tantos años, Damon estaba allí, caminando alrededor suyo sin que ella pudiera verlo como un fantasma.

—Soy patética—Murmuro Elena, antes de tomar su chaqueta y salir de su habitación para bajar las escaleras. Camino a la cocina donde Peter estaba comiendo con Juliet a su lado.

—¿Te vas a algún lado?—Pregunto Peter, sonriéndole de manera amigable.

—Necesito caminar un rato, volveré pronto, llevo mi celular conmigo—Dijo Elena, antes de caminar hasta la puerta de la casa y dejar a su familia atrás.

Vivir en un suburbio en las afueras de New York tiene ciertas ventajas, le recordaba mucho a Mystic Falls,y así no extrañaba demasiado su ciudad natal. Pero en ese momento no quería recordar Mystic falls, quería olvidar todo eso.

"¿Cómo podría alguien olvidar a Damon?"Pensó ella, la tristeza ya estaba consumiéndola.

—No esperaba volver a verte—Dijo una voz gruesa, Elena levanto su mirada para encontrar a la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos con tanta facilidad, Damon Salvatore. Él estaba allí su rostro se mantenía igual a como ella lo recordaba, una vergüenza la invadió. Ella había envejecido, ahora tenía veinticinco años, seguía siendo joven pero no como antes.

—Damon—Murmuro ella, antes de terminar con los metros que lo separaban y abrazarlo. Elena poso sus manos sobre los brazos del vampiro, asegurándose de que podía tocarlo, sentirlo ,su cuerpo se volvió débil al percibir la colonia característica de Damon.

—Te extrañe tanto, Elena—Dijo él, sorprendiendo a la chica, que tuvo que respirar de manera agitada para no romper en lágrimas.

—Yo también te extrañe—Dijo ella, antes de separarse de él, le sonrió con ternura antes de acariciar el rostro de Elena, quien cerró sus ojos al sentir el suave tacto.

—Creciste, has cambiado—Dijo él, al escucha r eso el corazón de Elena se rompió, nerviosa se alejo de él y le dio la espalda.

—Ya estoy vieja—dijo ella, soltando una risita que revelaba sus temores, sin embargo Damon se acerco a ella e hizo que le enfrentara.

—Aun no estamos iguales, ni siquiera pareces tener la edad que aparento, y eso que tienes una hija—dijo él, en un claro intento de tranquilizar a la humana.

—¿Cómo sabes que tengo una hija?—Pregunto ella, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Me prometí que te protegería para siempre, me mantuve a tu lado aunque tú no lo supieras.

—Ahora entiendo porque no pude olvidarte—Dijo ella, acercándose a él de nuevo y perdiéndose en sus ojos.

Damon no dijo nada, simplemente la atrajo a él, e hizo que sus frentes chocaran ligeramente. Ambos se preguntaron si besarse estaría permitido, habían seguido con sus vidas, separados. Un beso uniría sus caminos de nuevo, encendería las llamas de un fuego que había sido apagado. Aun se amaban, ellos lo sabían era demasiado obvio, no hacía falta que declararan sus sentimientos, además de que decirlo causaba miedo, las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas.

—Amarte será mi ruina—dijo él, antes de reírse de si mismo. Elena respondió la sonrisa, Damon continuo revelando sus pensamientos:—Amarte ah hecho que sufra, cada hora siento un dolor insoportable, como si estuvieran por arrancarme los brazos. No vivo, simplemente observo cómo el mundo continuo avanzando, desde que nos separamos eh estado así, muerto. Llegue a pensar que podría olvidarte al ver cómo has crecido sin mí. Pero cada vez que te veía, volvía a enamorarme no has cambiado, sigues siendo hermosa en apariencia y tu corazón sigue siendo el mismo.

—Tú rompiste conmigo, nunca quise separarme de ti, hubiera elegido volverme como tú que vivir sin ti. Pero seguí viviendo como me pediste, forme la vida que siempre desee, pero no es suficiente quiero más, te quiero a ti. Siempre estará la duda de cómo hubiera sido mi vida a tu lado, solo tienes que decirlo y te seguiré.

—No lo dire—Diijo él, sin poder evitar sonreír al saber que ella había sufrido por su ausencia, y que ella seguía amándolo a pesar del tiempo, y las diferencias que habían crecido aun mas ella seguía amándolo ciegamente.

—¿Por qué no, Damon?—Pregunto Elena, sintiendo como su aire empezaba a faltarle. La distancia entre ambos había crecido en un segundo, él estaba allí abrazándola pero al mismo tiempo estaba a millones de kilómetros de distancia que no podía acortar.

—Tienes una hija, Elena. Una vida aquí no dejare que sacrifiques todo eso por mí.

—Yo no dejare que seas infeliz, piensas que eres muy fuerte al dejarme ir, pero no es así. Eres un cobarde—Dijo ella, antes de hacer que sus manos se volvieran puños.

—Sigue con esta vida Elena, así serás feliz, sin arrepentimientos.

—Moriré llena de arrepentimientos, porque nunca seré completamente feliz, porque no estás a mi lado.

—¿Eres capaz de dejar todo por mi? Nunca veras de nuevo a Juliet, Bonnie y Jeremy. Todos ellos quedaran atrás.

—No dejare nada, Juliet vendrá con nosotros y los demás entenderán, se que lo harán.

Los ojos de Damon la miraron con intensidad, él estaba considerando aquella oportunidad que se presentaba frente a sus ojos. Pero luego rechazo la idea y simplemente se alejo más de ella.

—Vi como sufrías por George, venir conmigo seria como si Peter muriera.

—George y Peter fueron y serán mis amigos. Los extrañare siempre, pero si tengo la oportunidad de pasar toda la eternidad contigo…no dudaría en dejarlos atrás.

Elena sabia cuan egoístas eran sus palabras, pero era la verdad, por más cruel que sonara. Era consciente de que Peter deseaba su felicidad, porque ella también quería que él fuera feliz. Ninguno de ellos serian felices atados al otro, al menos no por completo.

—No tienes idea de lo que decís—Dijo él, Elena camino y beso a Damon, evitando que continuara hablando. El beso sello una promesa que prometía cambiar el destino de ambos para siempre, tantas promesas que no habían sido cumplidas al fin iban a hacerse realidad.

Cuando el pequeño rose termino, Elena sonrió y se dejo llevar por el hechizo de los ojos de Damon:—Voy a hacerlo, no te alejes de mi, si lo haces no sobreviviré no esta vez.

—Esta vez no te dejare—Prometió Damon, antes de besar a la muchacha, se permitió recorrer su boca y posar sus manos sobre sus caderas, memorizando la figura de la chica.

* * *

Elena regreso a casa sintiéndose una adolescente de nuevo, su corazón latía desbocado y una paz la rodeaba por completo. Después de tantos años al fin había sucedido, su destino se había unido al de Damon.

"Peter."Pensó Elena, antes de abrir la puerta de la casa que compartía con aquel hombre.

Como la noche rodeaba las casas y todo New York, las luces de las habitaciones estaban prendidas. Peter tenia puesto su piyama y estaba cocinando para las personas a las que consideraba su familia. Cuando Elena lo vio su corazón se rompió, recordó las palabras de Damon que le dieron coraje.

—"Dile a Peter que no lo amas, mañana pasare a buscarte a ti a Juliet, por lo que arma unos bolsos."

—Peter, necesitamos hablar—dijo ella, Peter paro de cocinar, y una sonrisa triste cruzo su rostro.

—No sabes cómo espere este momento—Dijo Peter, antes de apagar las hornallas y girarse a enfrentarla.

—¿En serio?

—Supe que nuestra relación no duraría demasiado desde que acéptate ser mi novia.

—En cierta forma yo también lo sabía, nunca seremos felices juntos, pero entonces ¿Por qué decidiste estar conmigo ?

—Porque luego me preguntaría si hubiera podido se feliz a tu lado.—Dijo Peter, haciendo que Elena se sorprendiera, momentos como ese ella sabía que no eran diferentes.

—Nos iremos mañana, iré a armar nuestras maletas.

—¿Sería muy incomodo comer juntos?—Pregunto Peter, Elena no respondió simplemente rio y se alejo de la cocina.

Subió las escaleras y camino por el pasillo hasta a habitación de Juliet, encontró a la niña durmiendo pacíficamente, saco un pequeño bolso rosa de uno de los cajones y empezó a llenarlo con la ropa de su hija. Diez minutos después camino hasta la habitación de al lado, y saco una maleta que estaba escondida debajo de la cama, empezó a llenarla con su ropa, cuando estuvo llena camino alrededor de su habitación buscando otra, y sus ojos se encontraron con una carta que estaba sobre su mesita de luz.

Tomo el sobre que tenía su nombre escrito, lo giro y vio que era de Damon. Sorprendida lo abrió rápidamente, y encontró un anillo. Lo observo con cuidado, tenía unas pablabas gravadas que lograron derretir el corazón de Elena:

**_Te amo._**

Dos palabras que aun no se habían dicho, pero que ambos sabían que describían sus sentimientos. Elena supo en ese momento que estaba haciendo lo correcto, tomo el anillo que rodeo unos de los dedos de su mano derecha.

Luego Elena tomo la hoja de papel que estaba dentro del sobre, sus ojos recorrieron las líneas que estaban escritas con una caligrafía envidiable.

_Elena:_

_Pensé en darte este anillo un tiempo antes de que nos separáramos, pero te lo doy hoy. Cuando lo pongas alrededor de tu dedo aun será San Valentín, ese anillo es mi regalo para ti en este día. Siempre te ame, y siempre lo haré, aunque este amor prometa matarnos a ambos. Siempre seré tuyo, y sé que tú eres mía._

_Feliz día de san Valentín, mi hermosa Elena. Te amo con todo mí ser._

_Damon._

Elena sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a escaparse de sus ojos, unos simples renglones lograron disparar sus lágrimas, un pensamiento cruzo su mente.

"Yo también te amo, Damon."

* * *

La mañana llego, fue difícil para Elena explicarle a Juliet que se alejarían de Peter ,por supuesto que no le dijo el detalle de que seria permanente. Pero para su sorpresa la niña solo mostro tristeza por unos minutos, antes de mostrarse sumisa ante la decisión de su madre.

Elena vio a través de la ventana que Damon estaba estacionado frente a la casa, sentado en el asiento de piloto con sus ojos azules tapados por unos anteojos de sol. Elena corrió escaleras abajo con las dos maleas colgando de sus manos y el bolso de Juliet colgando de su hombro. Abrió la puerta de la casa para encontrarse con Damon, ella le extendió las maletas y él las tomo con una sonrisa.

—Te extrañare—Dijo una voz a su espalda, Elena se giro para encontrarse con Peter, que tenia a Juliet en sus brazos.

—Yo también, se feliz—Dijo Elena, antes de tomar a Juliet en sus brazos, y despedirse del muchacho dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Peter vio como Elena dejaba a Juliet en el asiento trasero del auto, y luego se sentaba en el asiento de copiloto. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar mirar al hombre que le arranco a Elena con tanta facilidad. Parecía el hombre más feliz del mundo, y Peter sintió envidia. Pero supo que así era como todo debía terminar. Elena debía ser feliz aunque no fuera a su lado.

**Catorce de febrero, un año después****.**

Elena despertó, su cuerpo se sentía pesado como si estuviera formada de rocas. Se estiro en la cama, y luego se sentó para encontrarse con un ramo de rosas rojas, que destilaban un perfume que hizo que su corazón se hinchara de felicidad.

"Es catorce de febrero, el día de san Valentín."Pensó ella con una sonrisa. Elena mordió su labio inferior con diversión, ella se había tomado unos días para elegir un regalo para Damon.

Se alejo e la cama, con el ramo de rosas entre sus brazos. Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró con Damon, que la atrajo hacia él con una sonrisa divertida cruzando su rostro.

—Feliz día de san Valentín—dijo él, antes de besarla con fuerza y ansiedad. Se tomaron unos minutos en disfrutar aquel beso, que a medida que los segundos pasaban se hacía más profundo. Cuando se separaron Elena tomo a Damon de la mano y lo guio hasta el primer piso de la casa que compartían. Damon miro impresionado el escondite de donde su novia saco un pequeño objeto.

—Nunca buscas nada en esos cajones—Dijo Elena, señalando el mueble donde había escondido el regalo.

Damon no dijo nada, cuándo Elena le dio la cajita negra él la abrió y encontró un anillo, lo recorrió con la mirada, tenía una frase grabada :

**Tuya para siempre.**

La respiración del vampiro se agito levemente, luego noto que del anillo colgaba una cadena dorada. Rápidamente puso la cadena alrededor de su cuello, y vio como el anillo quedo colgando de su pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón.

—Creo que será la millonésima vez que digo esto—Dijo Damon, antes de acercarse a Elena, y dejar las rosas que ella había tenido entre sus manos sobre una mesa. Luego unió sus manos con las de ella y continuo hablando:—Te amo, Elena.

—Yo también te amo—dijo ella antes de besar a Damon, esta vez de forma casta. Elena rio al darse cuenta de que casi olvido decir algo, por lo que unos segundos después ella dijo :—Feliz día de san Valentín.

**Notas de autora**: _Quisiera agradecer al foro "The vampire Diaries : Dangerous Liaisons." por crear el reto,fue muy divertido escribir este one-shot._

**Si te gusto el fanfic por favor deja un delicioso review.**


End file.
